


Bashless Stampede and the Rolling Thunder

by Fliptail27, WeNNoKK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliptail27/pseuds/Fliptail27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeNNoKK/pseuds/WeNNoKK
Summary: Balancing school life and work is never easy. It gets even harder when your work happens to be rocking out all night. For Nishinoya Yuu, this has become something that he can do without thinking. When Azumane Asahi enters the scene, things change. Can he still have the best of both worlds?





	1. Dubious Liquids

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - 2 - 3 - 4, WE DECLARE A FIC WAR!!!  
> What the F*#% is a Fic War you might ask? Good question. Basically one day Fliptail27 was trolling tumblr and was like, “hey WeNNoKK. I found this thing and we should totally do it.” To which WeNNoKK was like, “Hells yassss.” So here we are.  
> 2 writers - 10 chapters - 2 tropes  
> This glorious mess will update once a week for the next 10 (well 9 now) weeks, as we try and wrestle the story back from the other. The tropes or fic genres are opposing and one is serious with the other being whimsical.  
> RULES:  
> The writers have to take anything written in the previous chapter as cannon for the Fic. It can not be changed after it’s happened.  
> The writers have to try their best to wrench the fic out of the other person’s trope and back into theirs. 
> 
> For this fic Fliptail will be writing the College AU trope and WeNNoKK will be writing the Rockstar AU. 
> 
> Special thanks to autisticvoltronld on tumblr for the concept idea!!

Nishinoya bounced through the crowded halls, half dancing to his ear shatteringly loud music. With both earbuds in, he couldn’t hear the monotony of shuffling footsteps headed towards their assigned lecture halls. His only class of the day was War World II Europe. He was about to endure four hours of endless lecture. Who knew Nazi’s could be so damn boring? His only saving grace was his walk through the halls jamming out to Hannah Montana. Most questioned his odd taste in music, but he didn’t care. Hannah was his Goddess and no one was going to convince him otherwise. He arrived in his lecture hall a bit early so he played the next song in his playlist, at least only until the professor arrived. Reclining back, he let the lyrics wash over his soul. He propped his feet up on the desk in front of him, letting his head lull and shutting his eyes. 

He felt a light tap on his shoulder. Opening his eyes to glare at the offender, he saw a tall scary man glaring down at him. He looked like one of those hipster types with a small goatee and a man bun, wearing a light grey hoodie and tight fitting jeans. “I’m terribly sorry but can I get by you please?” The man said in a soft voice accompanied with a tentative smile. 

“Uh sure?” Nishinoya replied, taking his feet down and scooting forward. Deciding that class was going to start really soon, he went ahead and put his headphones away. Class was a blur, he didn’t hear a single word spoken. It may have had something to do with the extremely attractive conundrum sitting just feet away. He really looked scary but his personality seemed shy and sweet. The features all seemed to work really well for him. 

The teacher’s voice came flooding back in. “Nishinoya you can be paired with Azamune.” The teacher gestured first to Nishinoya and then to the hoodie guy. He turned his blank stare over to meet Azamune’s shy smile and wave. Noya had completely missed what the assignment even was. 

The teacher dismissed the class and Azamune sidled up next to Noya. “Um...what days are you free?” Followed immediately by a frantic. “For the project!”

“Well I spaced out and totally missed the project.” Nishinoya said with his signature jovial laugh. 

Azamune smiled. “It’s a report and speech on the battle of Kasserine pass.”

“Great! Why don’t you stop by my dorm later tonight to work on it, get the outline done? Does that work for you Azamune?”

Azamune rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “You can call me Asahi, no one really calls me Azamune. And uh...yeah I can stop by around eight?”

Nishinoya gave a bright smile. “Perfect!” He then bounded off to make the preparations in his dorm. He was throwing a huge party tonight and now the hottest guy in class was going to be there!

 

Asahi rode up the elevator to the dorm number written on the sticky note he was holding. This Nishinoya seemed nice, hopefully this meant he wasn’t going to have to do the entire project by himself. The elevator dinged on the appropriate floor, loud pulsing dubstep music could be heard echoing down the halls. Asahi stared in horror as he found the origin of the music to be the very dorm he was looking for. He stood outside for a long moment, unsure if he should knock or just let himself in. Deciding that no one would hear a knock over the ear shattering music, he just walked in. 

There were people dancing everywhere. Each and every one sporting a red cup full of dubious liquid. Upon second glance, Asahi realized that there were no girls attending the party either. A few select couples were doing intimate things in the dark shady corners. A bald guy bounded up with a huge grin plastered on his face. “Hey man you get lost?”

“A-Actually I’m looking for Nishinoya.” Asahi said. The guy just shrugged, not able to hear Asahi’s soft voice over the loud music. “I’m looking for Nishinoya!” Asahi shouted, but to the other guy it was still difficult to hear.

“Oh your lookin’ for Noya! He said some big scary dude was going to come looking for him!” The guy gave him a huge grin and a clap on the back. “He’s over there!” He gestured to a large crowd in the adjoining room. 

As Asahi made his way over, he could just make out the little spike of bleached hair above the sea of people. He elbowed his way to the front of the crowd to see what had them so intrigued. Nishinoya was standing on top of a table chugging alcohol. Upon finishing his obscenely large cup, he hopped down and staggered over to Asahi. 

“Hey you made it!”

“I thought you wanted to work on our project.” Asahi had to once again shout to be heard. 

Nishinoya laughed, then threw an arm around Asahi’s shoulders. “Would you have come if you knew it was a party?” Asahi shook his head. “Exactly c’mon and get a drink!” Nishinoya steered Asahi over to a counter positively covered in red cups, filled with all sorts of mysterious alcoholic drinks. 

“You know I think I’m just going to leave.” Asahi certainly wasn’t comfortable drinking mysterious liquids at some loud gay rager. 

“But you just got here!” Nishinoya protested, grabbing Asahi’s trailing arm in an effort to drag him back to the kitchen area. Unfortunately Asahi’s bulk strength proved to be too much for Nishinoya’s intoxicated efforts. He drug Nishinoya a step and a half before his brain caught up. 

Asahi tried to gently remove Nishinoya, who only clung tighter. “At least let me walk you out.”

Asahi sighed, giving in. “Alright.” He’d always been a pushover despite his looks. 

Once the pair was in the hallway it was thankfully much quieter. Asahi was just about to start walking away, when Nishinoya’s hand slammed into the wall a little lower than his shoulder. It was obvious Noya was trying to box him in, but he was much smaller than Asahi making the effect appear almost comical. 

“You’re really cute.” Nishinoya whispered, his amber eyes clouded over with alcohol. 

“Um...I think you might have had too much to drink.”

Nishinoya shrugged. “So? You’re just my type, hardened badass on the outside and tender mushiness on the inside.”

“Maybe you should go get some rest?” Asahi smiled awkwardly shifting his eyes around. He could very easily move Noya and leave but he didn’t want to hurt the poor guy. “We can try to get your roommate to help?”

Nishinoya laughed. “He’s probably in worse shape than I am!” His laughter was cut off short, face serious as he inched closer. “Besides he isn’t as cute as you are.”

“Hey c’mon now. You aren’t thinking clearly.” Asahi’s voice started to show just the smallest edge of panic. He had no idea what to do in this situation. 

“I don’t care.” Noya whispered. He pressed his lips firmly against Asahi’s. The kiss was more gentle than Asahi had thought it would be. His lips were warm and soft, tasting like several different kinds of alcohol. It wasn’t that the kiss wasn’t enjoyable, but it was completely out of the blue from some guy he didn’t know and was completely falling down drunk. Once the surprise wore off Asahi pushed Nishinoya away. The shove was unintentionally powerful and Nishinoya stumbled backwards falling onto his butt in the hallway. Asahi never could control his strength when he was panicked. And now he just assaulted his drunk project partner in the middle of the hallway. He was completely at a loss of what to do. Go comfort and make sure Noya was okay? No, he’d just try to kiss him again, which Asahi was entirely unprepared for. He couldn’t even think about how he felt about that right now. So he did the only logical thing, he ran


	2. Questionable Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockstar AU Chapter written by WeNNoKK
> 
> Asahi and Noya learn secrets about each other.
> 
> EDIT: I AM SOOO SORRY GUYS. For some reason only part of the chapter posted. I updated with the rest of the text (we're getting ready to post chapter 3 which is why I noticed.) I'm so sorry! :'( Also, for those who have never heard an acoustic version of Enter Sandman you can listen to this for reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFEHvIyeYLc (I imagine Asahi with a little bit deeper of a singing voice though XD )

 

Mornings.

No one likes them and yet everything always has to happen so early. Asahi rolled out of bed and switched off his alarm clock that was chirping away signaling the start of the day. Today he needed to head over to the library to do research and pick a topic for the project he was supposed to have started the previous night.

Shuffling to the sink in his small dorm bathroom he ran the water and splashed his face. As he he started to wake up and become more aware, the events of the previous night came flooding back to him making him turng and impossibly bright shade of scarlet. Frozen starting at his reflection his mind ran away without him.

_ … I can’t believe I just ran away … I can’t believe he kissed me?!? … I can’t believe that I just ran! … Did I hurt his feelings? … Should I apologize?...  But isn’t it his fault? … _

 

“GAH!” Rubbing his face roughly with the towel and throwing it to the ground, he decided that washing his face alone wasn’t enough and opted for a hot shower to help himself relax. Thirty minutes later he was pulling his hair back into a tight bun. Asahi walked to the small living area  that adjoined the two bedrooms of this particular dorm and picked up his guitar. Without even really thinking he began aimlessly plucking at the strings and tuning it by ear. Music had always been his escape and was the one thing that could help him think, and right now he had a lot to process. 

 

Closing his eyes and giving into muscle memory he began to play the opening riffs to Enter Sandman. _ Nothing like a little Metalica to vent some frustrations.  _ One of the only nice things about living in a college dorm is that no one really cares how loud you are and with it being 11am on a Thursday there weren’t many people still around to complain anyway. 

After playing through the intro a feel times to really get the feel for it he let loose into the music. 

 

**_“Say your prayers , little one_ **

**_Don’t forget my son_ **

**_To include everyone... “_ **

 

Feeling the reverbations sink into him, the tension form the previous day began to melt away. He gave and internal chuckle as he contemplated the fact that his “quiet time” always seemed to involve heavy metal. It’s not like it was really his fault though. He’d found a long time ago that the music could express thoughts and feelings that he would never be able to get out on his own; not that he ever played for anyone else. 

 

**_“Tuck you in , warm within_ **

**_Keep you free from sin_ **

**_Till the sandman he comes”_ **

 

Ramping himself up for the chorus, there was an incessant feeling building in his chest. It was something akin to joy, but also so much more than that. It made him feel whole like nothing else. 

 

**_“Exit light,_ **

**_Enter night,_ **

**_Take my hand,_ **

**_We’re off to never neverland!”_ **

 

Laying off the lyrics and focusing on the just the guitar chords, he slowly started to transition back into his earlier thoughts. This time he was able to let go of the thoughts that didn’t matter and focus on things that he could actually make sense of. So Nishinoya was his partner for this class project. A partner who apparently had no interest in actually working on the project but instead inviting everyone to a wild gay rager. At 8 o’clock at night.  _ Seriously. Who gets that drunk, that early?  _ He had to admit that the boy had been kind of adorable in a very obnoxious sort of way, but probably not the kind of person he would associate with in the future outside of class. 

 

Letting his hands continue to wander over the strings, he tried to let his mind move on to another topic but soon found that he couldn’t think of anything else.  _ What is it about him? Why does the thought of me not talking to him outside of class seem suddenly disappointing? _

 

Sighing deeply he stopped playing and put down the guitar. _ Might as well get going then. Projects not gonna write itself.  _ Turning to pick up his bag and leave he suddenly found himself face to face with a slack jawed Nishinoya. 

 

“Um,” he blinked in surprise, “how’d you get in here?”

 

* * *

 

 

Noya forced himself to get up early. Shuffling to the kitchen he downed a red Gatorade and a handful of Advil. Under normal circumstances he would still be curled up in bed, but this morning he had a giant to track down.. Thankfully, a few of the people at the party the previous night had been from his building and more than willing to point him in the right direction. Stepping quietly over the sleeping bodies still cluttering his dorm’s living room floor, he made his way out the front door. 

 

_ I have two hours before practice. Should be plenty of time to apologize, woo him, and get to practice on time for once. HA! Imagine that. Me. On time. _

 

He couldn't help but laugh as he imagined the look on Yachi’s face. 

 

_ I'm sure she'll be all like “Has hell frozen over? Are you quitting?” and I can remind her it's my band and that us rock stars have to take practice seriously for our fans and she'll say “Oh Noya-san! So mature! No wonder you have thousands of adoring fans!”  _

 

Grinning like an idiot, Noya floated back down to reality and stopped in his tracks taking a look around.  _ Uhhhh…. Where am I?  _

 

After a few minutes and the help of a very nice underclassmen he found out that he had passed the building while lost in thought. It didn't take long to get back to the correct building and find his way to the elevator.  Getting off on the third floor like he'd been told he decided to go over what he was going to say in his head.  _ Now. Where to start. “I'm sorry I kissed you like that.” no… that doesn't seem right. Crap. I'm bad at this. Maybe I should try again now that I'm sober? _

He paused outside when he finally found the dorm marked 326B, still trying to sort out what to say. That's when he heard it. At first he thought it might have been just the radio but by the time the intro riff started for the 3rd time there was no mistaking that someone was playing. Nishinoya leaned against the door and listened closer, he was expecting the player to start back into the intro riffs as he had been but this time they continued. He had never heard Enter Sandman played acoustically before, but now that he had he couldn't help but wonder why. This was fantastic. Suddenly a voice began to emanate from the room as well.

 

**_“Say your prayers , little one_ **

**_Don’t forget my son_ **

**_To include everyone... “_ **

 

_ That voice… _ there was no mistaking it, but it was entirely different from the person he'd met yesterday. Instead of meek and soft the voice he was hearing now was strong, gravelly and admittedly a little bit sexy. Before he could stop himself, he reached for the doorknob and quietly let himself into the room. The door closed soundlessly and he leaned against the wall in the entryway watching intently. The sight of Asahi standing there with a guitar and engrossed in the music just looked natural. He noted that his hair was pulled back in a bun like always, but today he was dressed more casual than usual in a pair of distressed blue jeans and a dark grey long sleeve tee shirt.  _ Damn he looks good.  _

 

**_“Tuck you in , warm within_ **

**_Keep you free from sin_ **

**_Till the sandman he comes”_ **

 

_ Where is this voice at school? Which one’s the real you?  _

 

**_“Exit light,_ **

**_Enter night,_ **

**_Take my hand,_ **

**_We’re off to never neverland!”_ **

 

After the chorus he stepped singing obviously preferring to just play.

 

_ Perfect. _

 

He let him finish and when he was done stopped leaning. Before he could announce his presence Asahi turned around and leaned down to grab something. It was clear seeing him was a shock but after a brief pause he spoke again with his soft voice. 

 

“Um… how’d you get in here?”

 

* * *

  
  


Asahi could feel his cheeks warming and braced himself thinking it was only a matter of time before Nishinoya started mocking him. 

 

“Not important right now, what is important is that that was amazing! How long have you been playing?”

“Uh, well since I was seven, but I don’t play for other people usually… just how long were you there?”

“Also not important. Come on get your shoes on, we have somewhere to be.”

“What? Where?” He followed Noya’s orders and began slipping on shoes while waiting for an answer he was pretty sure wasn’t coming. As soon as the laces were tied he followed him out. 

“Lucky, lucky, lucky”, Noya practically bounced to the elevator, and started jabbing the down button.    
“Nishinoya, uh, I’d really like to know where we’re going.”

“Secret, also it’s just Noya. No need to be all formal since we’re friends. It’s weird.”

“Friends?”

“Yup.” 

The elevator doors opened and the duo stepped inside. 

 

Asahi let Noya lead him along to a large building towards the edge of the campus. A comfortable silence had settled among the two aside from Noya’s humming along to his bouncing gait. He was pretty sure he was humming Hannah Montana Best of Both Worlds, but quickly dismissed the idea because what grown man listens to that? The buildings lobby was spacious but in the center was a large security desk. The officer on duty looked up at the doors opening but at a waive of acknowledgment from Noya they went back to what they were doing. 

 

“Uh, Noya...”, the tension audible in Asahi’s small voice.They had reached the first floor elevator and Noya reached for the button.    
“Asahi, Trust me. Today’s about to be a good day for you.”

Looking in the shorter boy’s eyes he found something there that made him believe it. Some of the tension melted away and he stepped into the elevator. 

 

The doors opened again when they reached the fifth floor. It was a short walk down the hall before Noya opened a door and ushered him in. There were several people gathered in a group laughing, but all eyes went to them as they entered. Asahi was fighting the urge to run when he looked over and saw Noya was beaming.

A skinny kid with dark hair was the first one to speak, “Bash, who’s the caveman?”

“Glad you asked Kages, the caveman’s name is Asahi and he’s our new bassist.”

Noya doubled over laughing at the resounding “What?!?” that came simultaneously from everyone in the room. Asahi started to back away preparing to sprint, but Noya jumped in between him and the door before he could. 

 

“Whoa, where are you going?”

“Well. Um. You see.” Panic was setting in. 

“It’s going to be okay,’ Noya smiled at him encouragingly, “Just play for them and they’ll tell you the same thing. With what I saw you do this morning? Could you imagine shredding an electric guitar like you do the acoustic?”

“ I actually already know how to play electric too. I just prefer the acoustic.”

Noya put a hand on his chest and the other on his own hip leaning over. 

“Um are you okay.”

Noya stayed in that position for a few moments, “Yeah, I’m just trying to get used to how freaking perfect you are.”

“Right!,” he said jumping up, his blond tuff bouncing with him. “Let’s do this! So we have a gig at the end of the month which isn’t a lot of time for you to learn the setlist and for us to figure wardrobe but Yachi knows a guy that can get on the costume so we don’t have to worry too much. I’m actually hoping that you know some of our stuff already since we’re pretty popular and you seem to like rock.” 

“What’s your band’s name?”

“Bashless Stampede and the Rolling Thunder.”

_ What. _

 

* * *

 

Asahi had to sit down, “He called you Bash earlier. You’re Bashless Stampede. Are you serious? Is this a dream? This has to be a dream… This is a REALLY WEIRD dream… you’re… how?” 

“It’s amazing what a really good makeup team and a little bit of temporary hair dye can do for a man.” Noya was grinning like a fox, not only had Asahi heard of them but he was a fan! 

“So, are you in or not?”

“Yes.” 

“Good choice”

 

 


End file.
